Death for Glory
by Valentin Roseheart
Summary: The beginning of World War Two, a group of highly trained Russians, infilitrate Berlin. The two main characters are, Niko Reznov, and Demetri Beleclov.
1. Prolouge

**Death for Glory**

**By Anthony Sand**

**Prologue **

The Black Ravens is a secret clan of Russian military, supported by the American military, The Black Ravens have also started a training facility, funded by the Soviet Union, Out of four thousand trainees, only four-hundred survived. Of which, two were placed into The Black Ravens, to give missions from them complete success, and the three hundred and ninety eight were placed, as assassins, mercenary, and sniper for the soviet union. The Secret training facility (STF), taught teenage boys, and girls, that death was inevitable. When one of the trainees dies from the training, they were forced to watch. During training, they were given live ammunition, many generals running the STF, thought it good to make them not think that the enemies would also be using dead rounds. Many were trained for sniper missions, a select few with higher vitality. Stamina, endurance, strength, and agility were trained for undercover spec ops. The Black Ravens, come into the group, as elite commandos, half of the squad were Americans, while the other half were Russian. The Black Ravens was made to protect Russia and America from the Axis, when they agreed that. "_The enemy of my enemy is my friend._" For that one reason it is that they do not tear each other apart. Demetri Beleclov, and Niko Reznov, was the only two STF members of a squad which survived from a Nazi attack on their home base. The STF chambers, now many miles below the ground since that day. Lay below ruins of a city of Stalingrad, this was heavily attacked by the Nazi dictator, Adolph Hitler. The Black Ravens, ultimate command was to, destroy the Germans main capitol. Berlin. If they complete their mission, they will be able to live the life they've always wanted, since the Soviet Union took them at birth. Their job will not be complete till Hitler and the Nazi's are dead, the capitol Berlin destroyed, or dead themselves. They will die for honor, for freedom they will take dead for glory, of the Soviet Union, against the Germans.


	2. Chapter One: The Black Ravens

Credit goes to Sabaku no Koneko for beta reading this, thankyou.

Death for Glory

Chapter One: The Black Ravens

"Demetri Beleklov, and Niko Reznov front and center!" Two Russian men fresh in their twenties hustled themselves through a group of soviets that wore an insignia of a new commando group called the "Black Raven" squad. Demetri and Niko stood at the front staring at Vladimir Mashkov, their Sergeant of Black Ravens. "Yes Sgt. Vladimir sir?" Demetri gulped and saluted, with Niko mimicking him. "I want you and Niko to scout up ahead. Given you Demetri, trained by the best, and you Niko, trained by the same. You two are the youngest, but also trained harder than any man here for that reason. Niko, take the Mosin Nagant and a scope, the Americans has supplied us with their supplies. And Demetri I know your skill with the M1 Garand and that knife of yours, you stay close combat and let Niko pick the far off troops. Do not give your position away." With that Sgt. Vladimir turned and walked back into his tent. Demetri and Niko began to pack some food and ammunition. "I'll take the ammunition and you take the food and radio, we will be able to take more ammo, and food. And of course whatever else you wanted to pack." Demetri pulled out a ColtM1911 that he found in the crate of weapons the Nation provided the Union. "I'll take front flank, you stay to the tops and make sure they aren't tangos flanking." Niko just nodded staying silent, finished packing and left the tent with a cigarette already lit when the tent flaps closed. Demetri sighed, and packed three cartons of it to settle the nerves later. Demetri walked out with a map and a compass that hung around his neck, and laid his head on Niko's shoulder. "This is all on us we can't afford to risk the mission, or jam our rifles." Demetri laughed lightly, and Niko's mouth twitched to the joke and pointed at Demetri's MP40. "Maybe you could trade that dinky thing in for a Type99 I see the way you look at those." Demetri made a drooling expression, and shrugged. "The Union doesn't manufacture them, so I guess I'll have to pick up as I go eh?" he sighed, sad that he will never be able to keep his favorite weapon. Niko shook his head. "I'll look for one even if I have to kill every last one of those Axis people." Demetri laughed again, and stared at Niko. "I'm glad they drafted us at fifteen, we probably would never meet if they didn't put us in the same drill class!" Niko nodded, and walked off towards Sgt. Vladimir's tent. He opened the flaps without warning and walked in. "We need to talk," was all he said, and Vladimir looked at him questioningly. "May I ask what this is about?" he asked obliviously, and Niko just glared. "You are not sending Dimitri out there, he's younger than I am, and this is his first fight! You can't send him in a high skilled mission based of his hit rate in CQB training with pretend tangos, he'll die and-" Vladimir stood up and took two long strides to Niko, making him back up nervously. "You don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Sniper First Class Niko Reznov. This isn't his first mission, and you just want to protect him, if this friendship with Demitri gets in the way of the mission, I will file you as traitor, and shoot you myself. Is that clear?" he demanded. When Niko just glared back at Vladimir and refused to answer the sergeant took a step forward, and Niko didn't back away, and at half a foot shorter than the Sergeant, Niko looked less menacingly. "I said, is that clear Niko Reznov?!" he spat in his face. Niko mentally sighed and closed his eyes. "...yes sir…" and Vladimir backed awayand resumed to his apathetic posture, "You are dismissed." Niko mentally kicked himself for not doing better at standing up for his best friend, who would surely die from this chaotic feud between Sgt. Vladimir Mashkov and SFC. Niko Reznov. Niko walked back to his and Demetri's tent, grabbed his part of the load he was supposed to bring, and kicked Demetri who was napping on the ammo cargo. Demetri yawned and stretch. "You've been gone for ages!" Demetri said stretching once more. Niko shook his head. "I was gone for fifteen minutes Demetri, you would make a poor sniper if you became one." He smiled at Demetri, then ducked when he saw his hand about to hit him upside the head. "That's not very fair, Niko!" Demetri puffed his cheeks, and grabbed the ammo pack, catching up with Niko who had started walking already. "Demi, you're very slow you know?" he coughed to hide his chuckle from him. "Shush you!" and this time Demetri scored a hit on Niko this time. "and your reaction time sucks horribly, you'd suck as a front man!" Then Niko, with quick reflexes, slapped Demitri in 3 different places and hitting him a fourth on the back of his head. "You would do just as bad as me." He commented without using his smart-ass remarks he was so good at.

Several hours passed by and Niko stopped as soon as he hit a decimated town. "Demetri…" Without a word Demetri was already heading towards one of the collapsed building, making sure his M1 Garand was loaded, and Niko had his Mosin Nagant out, and twisted the scope into place. Finding a spot for perfect cover and sniper support, as soon as he was in place, he motioned for Demetri to begin his search. Demetri slowly walked into the building and began climbing the stairs. He turned the corner for the bedrooms and stopped instantly, spun around and hid behind the stairwell, took his knife out and plucked at the wood slowly going down the stair case, and getting under it for a surprise attack on the Nazi. When he heard footsteps going down he noticed that the Nazi was using a double barrel shotgun, when the Nazi turned the corner, he quickly jumped him. Holding his mouth shut, he slit the Nazi's throat with his knife, and slowly let him down, making sure no noise came out from the attack. Demetri stepped slowly back up, and hit the corner the Nazi was at, taking his Colt M1911 pistol, cocked it looked through the doors. 4 Nazi's were standing quietly near each other, then one in the corner started talking. First a grunt then a language he definitely known as German. "Ich bin sehr müde." Was all he said, Demetri waited for 15 seconds and the Nazi that talked was now resting on his cot. Taking his chance he dove in, when he landed and spun on his knees, he took the surprise as an advantadge, and shot and entire clip into the Nazi's to make sure they were dead, Nazi's in the other bedroom started yelling. "Sie ist tote!" he yelled. Niko used his gunshots for cover fire. 'Smart thinking Niko.' Demetri remarked to himself silently. The Nazi started running down the steps, when Demetri jumped out of the window, and landed four feet below, and threw his knife at the Nazi who just turned to face him. Demetri slid in between the open crack quickly withdrew his knife, cleaned it and started taking ammo clips for his MP40, after ransacking the building, he had 5 knives hidden on himself. Taking his M1 Garand out, and pulling the bolt back, loading the deadly American weapon, and saw a group of Nazi's laying dead in the middle of the street. He checked for other Nazi's and ran to the dead group, noticing that they were shot with the same weapon Demetri had, he looked around at the rooftops, and ran for the next building.

Niko heard gunshots, and started aiming at the street. He was about to pull the trigger, when he heard Demetri's pistol go off, and then another 7 shots barely noticeable from behind Demetri's gun fire. 7 Nazi's on the road all dropped instantly. Five minutes later Demetri, walked out and ran to the dead group of Nazi's and Niko knew that Demetri would never check his kills like that. Using the scope as a zoom in, he saw that Demetri's facial expression as surprised as Niko's. So it wasn't Demetri who shot him. 'I wish I could contact Demetri to make sure he's okay.' Niko thought, and began to scout the rooftops for possible assassins. None. When Demetri shot off another, more shots in the background were heard. "What the hell is going on…" and began scoping the roofs again. When suddenly he stared straight into another Russians face, who had a M1 Garand with a scope on it. The stranger made a symbol, which was kept to the Snipers of the secret training facility. "He's like me and Demetri…" then the Russian made a symbol for kill, and instantly Niko made the first symbol the Russian did, then the Russian, and Niko made the "Okay" symbol, and the Russian stood up, pointed down and started walking. "Hope Demetri won't kill him by accident." Niko stood up, and began to move forward , pulling the scope off his Mosin Nagant, for close range quarters, and began moving for Demetri, and the mysterious Russians, flank.

Demetri only had six shots gone off to take out a group of Nazi's, but he heard one extra bullet, and it sounded like a trench gun. "That isn't Niko…" Demetri told himself. He took his MP40 out, and moved across the hallways slowly, on the third turn down a hallway, he barely had time to duck out of way of a fist flying to his face, reacting quickly he dropped, and spun his leg about to trip the attacker, but the attack jumped and took two quick steps backward and readied himself, making no opening Demetri knew what was going on. "What training facility were you in?" Demetri asked, noticing that when the attackers position, the left hand was in the shape of the secret trainees symbol, to single each other out in crowds when needed. He noticed the attacker was Russian, Demetri relaxed himself. Then at that single moment, the stranger leaped, and pinned Demetri to the ground. "What if I was an assassin sent to kill you? You can't trust everyone you see using that symbol, it's very common." The "assailant" got up, and offered a hand to Demetri, who smacked it away, and leaped himself up. "What branch? I'm from Branch STF. State your business interfering in a secret operation." Demetri mentally smiled at himself, for remembering the code to give Russians who interfere with their missions. The stranger chuckled. "I am also from branch STF, but I am working on my own will." The Russian turned and leaned against a wall. "They made me an infilitrator/assassin. I decided to skip a minor mission to come rescue you Demetri, and your friend Niko." Demetri shook his head. "Can't be, this mission is spec op, no one could've known we're here, we don't need rescuing." The Russian, smiled again. "They know you're here already Demetri, they are killing their own men to give you confidence of the infilitration, your Sergeant, isn't calling reinforcements. You and Niko are completely alone." Demetri growled. "Then why did you come here?! If we are alone, why would you risk your own life coming here?" he growled. The Russian smiled. "Because Demetri Beleclov. You are my brother."


End file.
